


Debts Are Best When They Are Not Owed

by lostimnotlost (Yoshiblack16)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Humor, Nakamaship, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/lostimnotlost
Summary: Nami is the one to get in trouble for a change.





	Debts Are Best When They Are Not Owed

Despite being pirates, the Strawhat crew rarely did any actual looting or pillaging unless you count all the times they help a country free itself from its oppressive government, fight another pirate crew to protect an town or destroy an island trying to rescue one of their own. In all of those instances, Nami (the only sensible one of the crew that cares about such things) had only to ask about treasure and it has been given willingly by the leaders of said places. The only times she did any actual robbing was in small towns like this where the crew stops for supplies and she can work her skills at taverns with overconfident drunkards.

However, every once in a while things got a little out of control and she finds herself running away not without a considerable amount of berries freshly looted from the aforementioned tavern goers.

 

It was during one of this instances that Nami was in the midst of escaping towards the harbor where they anchored The Sunny when a voice from an alley caught her attention.

 

“What was that about not causing trouble while we’re ashore?” The navigator felt the relief on her shoulders. She’d be alright now. No doubt about it.

“Oh, good! Zoro, take care of them.” she commanded. The swordsman remained unmoved.

“Why should I?”

“Because I'm carrying a shit ton of their money and you owe me, duh!” Leave it to the woman to never forget about a debt.

The navigator didn't wait for a reply from the other pirate and just ran past him, trusting her nakama wouldn't let the chasers get to her.

“Oh, kitty-cat couldn't handle us so she had papa bear to fight her battles.” One of the men taunts when he got closer to Zoro.

“First, you’re gross as fuck. Second, she's a damn witch so you're lucky she prefers running away.”

“Well, no matter I just take care of you and I'll get to her eventually.” Zoro scoffs and takes out Kitetsu and Shusui.

“Come on, just try it.” He jeers.

The gang charges forward while at the same moment Zoro is about to unleash one of his attacks but a strong current of lightning strikes both parties; taking everyone but the swordsman out who is used to this particular phenomenon, albeit involuntarily.

“Hurry the fuck up, Zoro or I'm leaving you behind!”

Zoro takes a look at the leader again.

“See I told you. A witch.” He turns to catch up with the navigator but streets moved and he lost her in the narrow paths of the town.

 

When he finally found her at another tavern, definitely preparing to stir more trouble he decided to confront her.

“What the fuck Nami? You could've done those bastards in from the beginning!”

“I needed my money safe first. If I fight there's nothing between them, me and my money. If you fight then... That changes things, don’t it?” She grinned smugly at Zoro, who just rolled his eyes.

“Tell you what, help me win this drinking game and I lower one percent of your debt, deal?”

“You paying for the booze?” The swordsman looks at her not sure if he should trust her. She never loses after all.

“Hell no, we’re making _them_ pay for it.” Zoro smirked at that.

“Can't say no to that, witch. Let's do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess you can kinda get this as a Nami/Zoro. I leave it to your discretion. 
> 
> I got this idea though because I need more interactions in fic with this two that didn't involve either of them actually hating the other.


End file.
